TDI Model Bootcamp: Season 1
TDI Model Bootcamp: Season 1 frirst premired May 14, 2008 as the first season spin of from TDIs Next Top Model.The show consist of girls from cycles 1 and 2 battling to win first place 50,000 dollars and second place 10,000 dollars. Cycle One girls *'Darlein': who was the tom boy of all the girls on cycle 1. she was eliminated episode 5 for not being the stronges model. She envenually gave up on modeling and started on sports. *'Cassie': The girl who was hated by Cony, Monique, and Nikki. Cassie was a strong competittor, but was eliminated in episode 8, because of Cony putting laxitive liquid in her food making her stomach bubble up during a photo shoot, finishing in the final 6. *'Cony': The sexy mixed Brazilian and Italian girl was was one of the most strongest models in the first season. she was eventually eliminated in episode 10, finish in in 3rd place. *'Hannah': Hannah was one of the prettiest girls in cycle 1. she was known for her ditzy attidute, but that didn't Carrie her really far because she was in eliminated in episode 5, for being too sexual in her photos finishing in the top 10. She started playboy after the show. *'Simone': The only black girl on the first cycle. She was a hot temper, keeping it real type of girl. Her best friend was Cassie, Vikki and Darlein. Simone was eliminated in episode 7, because the judges thought she would do better on Ebony, she finished in the Top 7. *'Vikki': The sweet girl, who was friends with a lot of people, and a strong model/competitor who made the finals but was eliminated finishing in the top 4. Cycle Two Girls *'Alisha': The easy going girl who was the runner up in cycle 2, and lost to the number 1 girl she disliked the most, Donna. *'Bridget': The firest girl who left earlier then what she thought when Cassie, and two other past season favorites voted her to have least potential to became TDIs Next Top model, and Bridget was sent home in episode 3, making 13th place. *'Donna': The only winner on the show, the blonde bomeshell of cycle two. She has a unfinished rivalry with Alisha. Donna is known for being the bratty, prom queen, girl who had her eyes on the prise since day 1. Her best friend is Kerah. *'Kerah': The ditzy blonde who hang out with Donna and Jenny. She only made it so far in the show, making the final 9. *'Nicola': The shaved head Mohawk girl who was confident, and just thought she was going to the finals until her aditude rubbed Tyra the wrong way. Finishing in the top 8. *'Pam': The Chinese princess, is what she portrays herself. She was friends with everyone, and was not in any drama, she was finally eliminated in the top 6. Becka from cycle two was supposed to participate, but changed her mind and Donna was replaced by her. Contestants 386496 181047318658334 386285496 n.jpg|Alisha Darlein.jpg|Darlein Donna.jpg|Donna|link=Donna Ryder Cony.jpg|Cony|link=Cony Martinez 185383 113442272085506 3184983 n.jpg|Pam |link=Pam Xiang Simone2.jpg|Simone 284329 109653732464360 6922257 n.jpg|Kerah Cassie2.jpg|Cassie|link=Cassie Kowalski 391031 173767796052953 2038736251 n.jpg|Bridget Vikki.jpg|Vikki 600480 533225846739474 1082492163 n.jpg|Nicola Gabby.jpg|Hannah Elimination History Challenges Every other week there is a elimination challenge, where the girls compite within their season, to choose one girl to be put up for elimination. And the Reward challenge, is when they compitite in a challenge that will determin who will have the room, and prize. *Episode 1: Trivia Challenge *Episode 2: Bootcamp Course *Episode 3: Camping Challenge *Episode 4: Wall Climbing *Episode 5: Beach Relay *Episode 6: Hanging Endurence *Episode 7: Target Shot *Episode 8: Voting